


Shy

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Shy

Nina glances at people from under her fringe. She hides, often, and Flick notices.

Flick always notices.

Where Nina is shy, Flick shines out. Like a wild, exotic bird, and she wonders if Nina sees. Nina's butterfly wings baulk in the limelight, but does she observe from the side?

When Flick finds Nina in the park, hears her sing, she knows she has to, somehow, kiss her.

It only takes her three days to figure out how.

Nina's fingerprints leave invisible marks on her skin, lips printed onto her cheks and mouth – _mine_ – and where Flick is unsure, Nina hums, bold.


End file.
